Dale High
by BornToPlay
Summary: Basically it's a story of if all of our favorite characters were in High School. Go ahead check it out!


**So I am an avid supporter of Docubus and so this is my story. Just go with it**

* * *

Lauren sat in the courtyard with her laptop sitting beside her as she scribbled away on the pad of paper before her. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and continued to write out the equations that she would need to turn into her biology teacher. She had already finished it the night before but she just wanted check over it and make sure she got everything right. You can never be too careful when dealing with Fae genetics.

Unlike most normal teenagers her age, Lauren did not go to a normal school and have normal friends. She went to a special school with people who were the farthest thing from normal. They weren't even human. They were Fae and they all had special powers. All their powers varied from each individual but Lauren was there to study and observe them.

She was the only human to attend Dal High School. Sure there were other humans that came and went but they were mostly snacks or the occasional pet but even then they didn't stick around. Most of the owners would get bored after about a week and either eat the human or sell them to someone else. Over the years she had seen many of her human counterparts come and go. All of them had had horrified expressions as they followed their masters around.

Only one of the students had managed to keep their human for more than a month. Her name was Bo. She was a new transfer student. Her human was Kenzi and unlike all the other students Bo actually treated her human like she was more then just a meal or a slave. She treated her as her equal.

It was one of the many things that Lauren loved about the brunette girl. Oh yes Lauren was in fact head over heels in love with the new girl who had joined the school that year. Walking into her biology class with a strut that only a badass could possibly carry. She sat right in front of Lauren but not before giving the blonde a smile that made her heart stop and a slight wetness fill her panties.

They had never spoken to each other besides the occasional hello's and thank you's. Still each time she heard Bo's beautiful voice it was enough to make her heart soar and her stomach drop. It was agony sitting behind her everyday.

She glanced over her paper once again when it was suddenly knocked from her hands and her papers were scattered all across the ground. She stared down at them in surprise before looking up to see who could have possibly done such a thing.

When she saw who it was she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course it was Vex. That asshole just wouldn't leave her alone. He was just upset that she had decided to work for the light after high school was over and not join his side. All of the dark members weren't exactly happy that she knew of their exists in the first place or that she wasn't a slave. The fact that she intended to be a doctor for the light when she graduated didn't help the cause.

She glared up at him and began to bend down and pick them up but he flung his hand out making her fly back on her butt and began to scoot across the ground.

"Stop it, Vex, you're not suppose to use your powers on the humans!" She yelled as he jerked her up off the ground and made her do the Hammer Time while still standing a few feet away from her. He was bent over double laughing at her.

Then just as quickly as it began it stopped and Lauren spun around to find what could have caused the dark boy to stop his tormenting. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Bo rubbing her hand over Vex's face. Lauren could see the energy running from the brunette and into the member of the dark.

"Now, Vex, you know that you're not suppose to mess with Lauren. The Ash said that she is under his protection and we're not to mess with her," Bo said her voice dripping with sex. It seemed to be having quite an effect on Vex as well as Lauren. She squeezed her thighs together to try and relieve some of the friction there. Bo of course took no notice of this and continued to stroke Vex's face, her eyes glowing bright blue.

The poor boy was caught up in Bo's trap the second she laid a hand on him. He stared up at her with great big puppy dog eyes.

"You know what would really make me happy Vex?" She asked in a seductive whisper that had even Lauren was begging to hear the answer.

"You need to leave Lauren alone. That's what would make me happy and you want to make me happy right, Vex?" She continued. Both Lauren and Vex nodded enthusiastically. "Now get out of here, and I better not see you messing with Lauren again!" She snarled and the boy scurried off.

Once Vex was out of sight she turned to Lauren who was still staring at her with an open mouth and her thighs clasped together. She gave the blonde a sheepish little grin. "Sorry about him. He's not usually this bad," she grumbled, squatting down and beginning to pick up Lauren's books and papers. That shook the blonde from her revive. She stooped down and helped collect her work.

"It's quite alright. I'm use to it. Being a member of the light has it's perks but there's always those dark members who don't exactly approve of my choice to work for the Ash," Lauren whispered back in a quiet voice as she tucked more of her blonde tresses behind her ear.

Bo just smiled politely at her and said nothing as they continued to collect Lauren's homework.

"It must be amazing to be unallied," the blonde said, glancing up at the amazing girl before her. Bo looked up at her with curious eyes that had turned back to their normal color of brown.

Lauren blushed and rushed to explain. "It's just that you don't have to worry about breaking the rules so long as you don't let any other humans find out about the Fae world. You can do whatever you want and talk to whomever you want whenever you want. It's just amazing. No one has ever done that in the history of time."

It was Bo's turn to look down. "It's okay I guess. I mean I love the fact that I don't have to answer to anyone, but I still don't like the way they treat the humans. They act as if you're a quick meal or a slave to do their bidding. It's awful. Aren't there any laws that can protect you?" Bo asked looking at Lauren with hopeful eyes.

It was no secret that Bo was new to the Fae world. She had been hidden away for quite some time and had only recently found out her true identity as a succubus. Lauren had attended Dale for the past three years and was currently in her senior year the same as Bo, but she knew more about the Fae world then even Bo did, which wasn't much considering that the Ash wouldn't allow her to do any real research until she started working for him.

Lauren picked up the last paper and stood, tucking the hair behind her ear yet again. She shook her head. "It's not that bad. For me anyways. They treat me well enough, but I guess that's only because I've pretty much sold my soul to the Ash," she said, giving off a light chuckle. Bo didn't join in on her merriment; she simply stared at Lauren with an impassive expression.

Lauren scuffed her foot against the ground and kept her eyes locked on that.

"So, you've decided to be a doctor for the Light Fae?" Bo said, creating small talk.

The blonde's eyes shot back up to the succubus and she blushed "Yes, the Ash he's already offered me a job after I graduate and I'll be helping to heal the wounded patients who just happen to roll by," she said, giving the brunette a small sheepish grin.

Bo nodded. "That's really cool," she murmured.

They were silent again before Lauren took a jab at conversation.

"So, what are you going to do after high school?"

Bo's eyes snapped back to her with a bright fire burning in them that made Lauren take a step back expect to have her head bit off but when Bo spoke her voice was calm and neutral. "I'm unallied so I guess I'll just freelance. Kenzi wants me to become a PI. I think that might be pretty cool." She gave Lauren a ruthful smile. "If I get hurt would you still treat my wounds, Doctor?" She asked this time with a playful smirk that made Lauren freeze if the words hadn't.

"Of course, Bo. Anything you want you just ask. I'd love to study you," she said in a far away voice.

Bo raised an eyebrow at this and once again Lauren found herself rushing to explain.

"It's just that I've never met a succubus who would allow me to run a few test on them and understand what makes your body work. What kind of genes you have compared to that of the other Fae I've studied. I mean only if you'll allow it. It's purely scientific but it's your body and it's your decision," she rambled.

Bo chuckled. "Of course. We're friends now right?" She asked with that mischievous smile that Lauren was quickly beginning to love.

"S-Sure we are. I'd like that a lot actually."

They lapsed into silence yet again and Lauren cleared her throat and began to look around before staring at the papers still clutched in Bo's hands. Bo quickly handed them back and ran her fingers through her hair just as the bell rang, signaling for them to get to class.

Lauren stared around as if looking for the obnoxious noise that had interrupted her and Bo's conversation. When her eyes came back to the brunette succubus she noticed the light smirk gracing her beautifully tanned face.

"Well, I'll see you around, Doc," she said with a sexy wink before strutting away from the stunned blonde. Lauren stared after her with her mouth hanging open.

"Hey, Lauren, you better get to class before you miss some super important lesson that only you care about," Hale said as he stepped past the still stunned girl and made his way into the school.

She nodded and quickly scooped up her bag and stuffed her papers into it before racing into the school and towards her Fae history class.

Grabbing her seat at the front of the class she threw her stuff down and hopped into her seat. She pulled out her text book and her notebook along with her pens, poised ready to write down whatever facts the teacher would be sprouting out for today's lesson.

History wasn't exactly her favorite class but she knew that she had to do good in it so that she could have a better understanding of how to treat any of the diseases that the Fae people may bring up. She had to be prepared to do the exact same thing that the previous doctors had done.

"What's that smell? It smells like someone let their human roam free!" Someone called from the back. Lauren didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Evony. The head cheerleader and a member of the Dark Fae. She was the next in line to become the Morrigan.

She absolutely hated Lauren with a burning passion. It didn't even have anything to do with the fact that she was working for the Light Fae. It had more to do with the fact that she was a human who had access to their world when she wasn't bound to anyone. She wanted to own Lauren and demanded that The Ash relinquish his claim on her.

Out of all the Fae who attended Dal High School the only person she was afraid of was Evony. She feared that one day Evony would find a way around the laws and that she would have control over Lauren's destiny.

Lauren didn't bother turning around as she heard the whole class laugh at Evony's comment. It was a normal routine for her to be made fun by all the cool Fae kids and even some of the not so cool ones. She was at the bottom of the food chain. Even the human slaves received more respect then she did.

The fact that she wasn't Fae was part of it but she was also a super genius add all that together and you have one steaming pile of Lauren the Loser Human. It didn't really bother Lauren. She knew that she had a bright future ahead of her and she really did enjoy working on Fae's but at times she really wished that she was part of the cool crowd or that she even had some sort of super power so she could fit in with everyone else.

Before any of the other students could add onto Evony's comment the teacher stepped in and they all settled down. Lauren clicked her pen ready to write down that day's information.

It was a rather old man who taught their class and he absolutely adored Lauren unlike most of her other teachers. Just like many of the students attending Dal High School they did not approve of their being a human among them. Their history teacher was not one of them. Trick was a very kind man who would come to Lauren's rescue whenever any of the other students decided to pick on her.

For some reason everyone seemed to respect him even though he was a member of the Light even the Dark seemed to be weary of him and even sometimes fearful. She didn't know why exactly but she was glad for the protection.

Trick set his stuff down on his desk and turned to face his students. Everyone else was leaning back in their seats and Lauren was the only who sat to attention. That's why she was his favorite.

"Today we're going be talking about The Great Fae War," he said in a calm voice. The entire class groaned- Lauren excluded. She simply beamed up at her favorite teacher.

Lunchtime rolled around and Lauren quickly took her seat at the back of the cafeteria where she always sat. It helped to avoid any food that might be thrown her way. She opened her sack lunch and pulled out her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The same thing she ate everyday while she began to work on the homework that Trick had given them today.

She took her first bite of the sandwich when someone took up the seat across from her. Lauren didn't even bother looking up already assuming that it was one of her tormentors here to take something or abuse her in some way.

"Wow, you're really focused," an angelic voice said, making Lauren's head, snap up and she almost gave herself whiplash. She groaned and began massaging the back of her neck as she looked over at Bo who was staring at her in concern. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you."

Lauren gave her a weak smile. "No. It's quite all right. I should have been more aware of my surroundings."

Bo leaned underneath the table and pulled out a brown paper bag and placed it on the table across from Lauren. She locked eyes with the blonde who was staring at her completely shocked.

"Is it okay if I eat with you today?" She asked with that same mischievous smirk. "I mean since we're friends and all."

Lauren gulped in a quick breath of air, before nodding. "Of course. I'd be delighted if you accompanied me today." She said and mentally face palmed how nerdy could she possibly be in one day.

They began their meal in silence when someone's loud voice filled the cafeteria.

"Bo!" Kenzi was dodging and weaving through tables to reach them. Right behind her was a gigantic ogre. Bo shot up from her seat and Lauren's jaw dropped. Just when Kenzi was half way across the cafeteria the ogre caught hold of her and lifted her up off the ground.

Lauren looked over to Bo and saw that she had disappeared, racing towards the huge Fae her dagger already out and ready. She jumped through the air and slashed at the ogre's wrists. It roared and released Kenzi turning to look at Bo who had landed on her feet and was glaring up at the huge monster. He roared again and brought his fists down on the ground where Bo had been only seconds before. Lauren watched as she rolled to the side and sprang up ready to slash at the ogre again but he smacked her sending her into a brick wall off to the side.

"Bo!" Lauren screamed, jumping up from her seat and racing over to the unconscious girl. The ogre snarled and made it's way towards the two girls as Lauren brushed Bo's hair from her face and saw the deep gash on her forehead. Lauren didn't even bother looking up. She knew she was going to die but she had to make sure that Bo was okay.

A dark shadow fell across her and the ogre roared once again before he stopped and a soft whistle filled the air. Lauren's eyes shot up and she saw Hale off to the side whistling a soft tune. The ogre looked sleepy and began to fall forward when a huge wolf appeared and tackled the ogre backwards so that it landed on it's back with the wolf on top of it.

Lauren turned her attention back to Bo the second she knew that she wasn't going to be crushed.

"Bo? Bo, please wake up," she whimpered softly to the brunette. She brushed a few more strands of hair from Bo's face and the she stirred gently. Her eyelids fluttered open and she stared up at Lauren with big beautiful brown eyes that made the blonde want to melt.

"Lauren?" She asked in a soft voice. She nodded and felt the tears springing up in her eyes. Bo tried to sit up but the blonde doctor to be pushed her back down gently.

"Don't move. You have a slight concussion and we need to have that looked at," she said, taking on that professional tone. Bo shook her head as she held onto the side that the blood was sprouting from.

"No. No. I don't need any doctors I just need to feed and I'll be fine," she said, and her eyes flashed with the bright blue that only appeared when her powers where about to take over.

Lauren felt those words seem right to her lower stomach. She knew that succubus' fed by having sex with other people. That was one of the few things known about that species. Just the thought of those words made great images appear in her mind of Bo pushing her up against the wall and kissing her forcefully.

She glanced down and saw the brunette lick her lips and stare up at her as her eyes turned even brighter.

"Umm…I don't mean to break up this little love session but I think that we should move before Mr. Big and Cranky wakes up," Kenzi said, standing just behind Lauren. Bo turned her gaze onto her friend and the blue light died away until she was simply glaring at the small Russian girl.

Lauren cleared her throat and stood up, helping the brunette up as well. Bo swayed a little on her feet but Lauren caught her and held her up. When she looked around she noticed that the whole cafeteria was silent looking at them with open mouths and shocked expressions. She blushed profusely and noticed Hale giving her a sly little grin and Dyson glaring at her as she turned and began to lead the still slightly stunned succubus out the door and towards the nurse's office.

Since the first day of school Lauren and the school nurse had become great friends. Lauren had come into her office many times with injuries that the other students had inflicted upon her, ranging anywhere from a lightly infected scratch to broken bones. All of these Lauren had come in with her head held high and refused to give out the names of the people who had inflicted these wounds upon her.

After a while Lauren would just come into the office just to avoid the torture of lunch or study hall where she was attacked by a hail or spit balls. The nurse had been kind and accepting of Lauren's situation and had even helped her through some of her Fae homework, explaining how each of the different species body systems worked.

Lauren stumbled into the office with a barely conscious Bo clinging to her. "Hansel! I need some help here! Bo's been injured!" She called into the office. The brunette woman sitting behind the desk put her book down and stared at the scene before her. Lauren laid the succubus out on one of the cots in the room and kneeled down beside her.

She didn't even notice when the nurse came up beside her. She was too lost in how beautiful Bo looked all laid out with her hair cascading around her face. Lauren couldn't help but wish that she could wake up to that sight everyday. She blushed again as she realized just how wrong it was for her to be thinking about her fellow student in such a way. She had just begun speaking to Bo. There was no way that their 'relationship' would ever get there.

It was no secret that Bo and Dyson were constantly having sex. He was the captain of the football team and star quarterback and he was her hook up but she refused to settle down and be his girlfriend, and with good reason. Just like it was no secret that she and Dyson were sleeping together, it was also no secret that Dyson was a man whore. He'd slept with pretty much every girl at that school- Lauren excluded, and he slept with some of the women outside of the school. Women much older than himself.

He'd come onto her at one point when he was very drunk. She had rejected him and told him that he was a disgusting pig. He'd later denied the claim and said that he would never sleep with a disgusting human. Lauren couldn't care less what she called her. She hated his guts and he hated her as well. They had been at odds since freshman year.

When he and Bo had first started hooking up it had pissed her off and she'd spent hours at the gym using the heavy weight bag and pretending that it was Dyson's face each time she hit it. That was the first time her parents had been truly concerned about her. She'd ignored everyone for weeks until Bo had finally stopped sleeping with him when she found out that he was also sleeping around with Evony and Tamsin. The two whores of the school.

To say that Lauren was happy that they had stopped seeing each other was the understatement of the century. She was ecstatic. She'd been so happy that she'd almost been stupid enough to go up and talk to Bo and introduce herself.

Now, Lauren was friends with her and she was the one who had carried the beautiful girl to the nurse and she was the one who was now stroking her face and trying to keep her awake. She wasn't even aware of Hansel standing over her shoulder watching the scene unfold before her.

"Please, Bo, don't go to sleep. You might not wake up," she whispered, softly as she stroked Bo's hair back. Some of the blood was brushed further into her hair and onto Lauren's hand but she didn't care she was too focused on the girl before her.

So much had happened in one day and she hadn't even reached sixth period yet.

Bo looked up at her with a dopey grin that never would have crossed her face had she been in the right state of mind. "Lauren you're so pretty. I always liked you best of all," she giggled and reached up to touch the side of Lauren's face. The blonde found herself leaning into the touch and she couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped her lips.

The nurse cleared her throat from behind them but Lauren didn't jump up in surprise like she normally would. She was too content where she was.

"Lauren if you want me to help your friend then you're going to have to move," Hansel said with a sigh. Teenagers were such a pain in the ass when it came to hormones.

The blonde let off a sigh and stepped back but didn't stop holding Bo's hand. Hansel cleaned off the blood from Bo's head with an alcoholic wipe, which made the brunette hiss with displeasure and her grip on Lauren's hand tighten to an almost bone breaking extent. Lauren took it all in good stride and didn't even wince.

When she was finished cleaning the wound Hansel turned around and grabbed a small glass vile full of a light blue gas and Lauren automatically knew what it was. It was chi. The only thing that succubus could sustain themselves with. She had seen Bo extract some of the chi from many different Fae before. Sometimes it was from Dyson in the hallways where they would make out when Bo got a case of the munchies, which would lead to Lauren once again going to the gym and doing her extreme workout routine. Her arms had looked great for weeks on end.

Hansel stepped towards the brunette who was still laid out on the cot and uncorked the vile before tipping it into the succubus' mouth. Bo swallowed all of it greedily and her eyes took on that strange bluish tint. Her grip on Lauren's hand tightened slightly and she let out an almost feral snarl as she drank in the energy.

When it was empty she looked around at all of them with her normal brown eyes and reached up to the top of her head where her gash had been. Her hand came away clean.

"Wow, that's incredible. I didn't know you could store chi," she said with a impish grin, that made Lauren's heart swell.

"Of course you can. The Ash had me keep a small stock going just for this reason. We wouldn't want you going around and feeding on some poor innocent human. You know their bodies can't handle that much energy loss the way that Fae's can. No offense, Lauren," she said, giving the blood a wink.

"None taken. Better she get her energy somewhere else, then draining me dry," she replied with a shy smile towards Bo.

Bo turned her intense gaze onto the blonde human and gave Lauren one of her secret smiles. "Thank you for saving me, Lauren," she whispered, her voice like liquid sex. A deep shutter ran through Lauren's spine.

"Of course. It's not a problem. I always look forward to new opportunities to find out something new about your species," she said and yet again mentally face palmed herself. Lauren the Loser strikes again, ruining every chance she has of impressing the girl she loves.

Bo's smile fell a little bit but she quickly regained it. "Do you want to head back to lunch?" She asked with an almost shy smile. It was possibly the cutest thing Lauren had ever seen.

"S-Sure. That'd be nice," she said and blushed at her own stupidity. Bo gave her a genuine smile and stood up, extending her hand out to the blonde. Lauren stared at it for a second before finally accepting it and they stepped out of the office with Lauren ignoring Hansel's knowing smirk.

They walked down the hallway still hand in hand and Lauren couldn't help but feel as if she was on cloud nine, floating around with a beaming smile plastered to her face.

"You look really happy," Bo noted with one eyebrow cocked. Lauren had to remember to school her features.

"I'm just glad you're all right," she said. It wasn't exactly a lie. She really was happy that Bo wasn't going to die or go into a coma.

The brunette looked her over, calculating her every move. It made Lauren uncomfortable and she cleared her throat as they continued to walk. Finally, Bo took her intense eyes off of the nervous blonde.

"Man, I'm still hungry. That little snack only helped me heal," Bo growled and Lauren watched as her eyes began to glow.

"You need to feed. Here take as much as you want," she said, beginning to unbutton her shirt. She'd barely gotten the first button undone when Bo's hand shot out and stopped her.

The glow had subsided and there was only a calm and impassive shell left behind as she stared at the beautiful blonde.

"That's not necessary, Lauren. I would never feed off of you," she said and her hand pulled Lauren's own away from her shirt and closer to Bo's chest where there was an ample amount of cleavage hanging out. Lauren assumed that Bo was trying to be nice by not totally draining her of her life force, but she couldn't help but feel a little offended by her words.

Apparently, Dyson was good enough for her to feed off of but not Lauren herself. It hurt her a little, but all her hurt washed away when Bo reached out and tucked that same annoying stand of hair behind her ear, and allowed her hand to remain, cupping Lauren's face.

"You really are beautiful, Lauren. The most amazing girl at this school," she whispered as she began to lean forward. Their lips were a breath away when a loud voice boomed down the hall.

"What the fuck is this shit!"

They jumped apart and found Dyson standing there with a furious expression plastered to his badly shaven face. Hale stood at his shoulder looking uncomfortable and nervous. Unlike his best friend and fellow teammate, Hale had no problem with Lauren. He actually liked the nerdy blonde girl and had saved her butt on a number of occasions. She'd tutored him in many classes and they'd developed somewhat of a friendship from there.

"Dyson, what a pleasure to see you here," Bo growled, folding her arms across her chest. Lauren shrank back from the huge wolf boy. She hated Dyson and loved to see the asshole get what he deserved, but she also knew that he had a very short temper and would easily snap if she said what was on her mind.

The shifter snarled and took a menacing step towards the two girls.

"Bo, what are you doing hanging around this loser? She's below us. Why are you even associating with such filth? I mean it's bad enough that you let Kenzi follow you around here. At least leave your pet at home," he snarled.

Rage flashed in her eyes and she took a step into Dyson's face till they were nose to nose and she glared up at him. "Don't you dare talk about Lauren or Kenzi like that or I'll rip your balls off!" She snarled. He stared down at her for a few seconds and when the brunette didn't step back he let off an animalistic snarl and slammed his fist into the lockers near them, before pointing over Bo's shoulder at Lauren.

"You better watch yourself, nerd!" He growled, before turning and dragging Hale away from the two girls. The dark boy gave the two girls a sympathetic look before he was dragged away by his friend.

Lauren still stood there looking down at her feet. She didn't dare look up at Bo. This was her everyday life and she knew that she should just stay the way she was. This beautiful girl would soon remember how the school food chain worked. She would tell Lauren that they couldn't be friends anymore. That was if she was lucky. Maybe Bo would drain her of her chi and leave her there to rot.

When she dared to look up she saw that Bo was right in front of her with an angry scowl etched into her beautiful brow. "I fucking hate that guy," she growled, and locked eyes with Lauren. "You okay?" She asked becoming concerned.

For the first time Lauren felt tears brimming in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm use to that," she murmured and dropped her gaze to her beat up Converse again. She glared down at the dirty fabric, praying that the tears would go away, when she felt a finger under her chin, lifting her face up to stare back at Bo.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that. You're too good for that," she said in a voice that was so sincere that it took Lauren's breath away. Her gaze was so intense that Lauren had to take a step back and look away from the beautiful brunette.

She felt the tear slip down her face and she reached up to wipe them away before Bo saw them, but another hand beat her to it. Bo was once again holding her face and looking down at the blonde. "Please, don't cry. I hate to see you cry. I'd rather see you smile. You're smile is the most beautiful thing in the world," she said, before a huge blush filled her cheeks and she had to look away.

When she did she missed the blush and the smile that Lauren gave her. Seeing Bo so open and vulnerable it made Lauren's heart swell. She opened her mouth to say something but the bell rang and both girls looked at each other and then away.

"I'll see you in biology," she said in a quiet voice before walking away with her head hung low.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought with a review. **


End file.
